Bang POW Zoom
by Superkami
Summary: Every one's just having a relaxing day, in tell Spencer picks up some Bang POW ZOOM energy drinks , now kai needs to keep every thing together, "TALA,ICICLE!" "MY BABY!", "KAI TAKE OF YOUR PANT'S" "BANG POW ZOOM!" Warning: high levels of stupidity crack fic


_Bang POW Zoom!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own beyblade only things I own are OC and this story line, show and rest of the characters belong to TAKO AKOI _

_Summery:_

**Every one's just having a relaxing day, in tell Spencer picks up some Bang POW ZOOM , now kai needs to keep every thing together or fail miserably, "TALA,ICICLE!" "MY BABY!", "KAI TAKE OF YOUR PANT'S" "BANG POW ZOOM!" **

**Warning: high levels of stupidity crack fic **

* * *

2 more week's in tell the newly assembled Russian team, well be flying of to Japan It was a regular cold day in Russia; as usual Julia and Lunar were whopping every one's asses in just dance 2014,

"I win again" The Spanish girl chanted

"And you lose again" she turned to the angered red headed Russian

"How is it that you suck at dancing, but you own every one in this stupid game?"

"I'm not a bad dancer" she told her team mates

"Girl…." Lunar said in the nicest way possible

"You stink….no offence"

"You thought the doggie was a dog toy" said Bryan while trying to catch ho-ho

"Yeah you really sugar coated that"

"Start a new game" demanded the Russian red head

"Fine"

Bryan found it very amusing when ever Tala had to try to whip his hair flirtatiously like lunar

The door slammed closed, they all looked towards the brownish blonde haired boy

He held a bag and a sheet of paper

"Oh marmaduck you never fail me" he looked up at his team mates

"Hey guys look what I found" he pulled a can up from his bag

Lunar and Tala walked up to him "Bang POW Zoom?" asked the red head

"It's an energy drink"

"No thanks, I don't believe in harmful drinks" she put on her head phones, and then strutted off

_"Hey, Hey You, You I don't like you're girlfriend"_ she sang along

"Lunar" begged Spencer

she took of the ear buds "yeah"

"Here me out" he asked

"Fine"

"Why did you buy this stuff" asked the #1 Pokemon fan

"Well considering that fact that Lunar's training may or may not kill us, I just thought we should need a boost of energy"

"Well it doesn't look so bad"

They looked at Julia "you go first" they said in sync

"I knew it" she took a sip

"Wow, good stuff" she said excitedly

"Ohhhhhh" lunar said as she tried some

* * *

Kai was in the middle of the final Darren Shane book that he has been dying to get his hands on when his phone finally died and the music stopped, allowing him to hear all the noise

"Dafaq" the two toned blue head said allowed

He went down stairs and witnessed the horror

**"THE HELL HAPPENED"**

**Bryan: "BANG"**

**Tala: "POW"'**

**Spencer: ZOOM**

The three idiots chanted

He looked around and just witnessed the destruction of his once semi-clean home, the furniture was all over the place, cave paintings drawn on the wall's, Julia was swinging on the chandelier, and many other horrid things

All of a sudden kai could feel a couple of big soft breast against his back

"Surprise" chanted lunar, wearing a black noodle strap tank top and white boy shorts that ended near where they started

"What's going on?"

She started spinning around and chanting **"YAY!"**

"What" he picked up one of the several blue can's and read the ingredients

"Do you have any idea how much sugar, caffeine and alcohol is in this junk"

**"200!"** yelled Julia running around the room

**"200"** asked Bryan leaping around the couches

**"400"** she replied

**"600"** shouted lunar

"**YAY"** they started jumping around the annoyed and worried master of Dranzer

**"YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY"**

He looked out the window

"I wonder if I could die from that height" he said allowed

"Let's find out" Bryan jumped out the window

**"YAY"** Chanted lunar which Kai found a little funny

Bryan opened the door "Nope" he said happily

"Awww" lunar said all sad before jumping up and down again

"Kai, do you love me" asked spencer

"…no" was his response, the boy went to the corner to cry

"I'm SUPERMAN" Bryan leaped out the window once again

"BYE!" Julia shouted

Lunar started to whimper

"Kai what's the difference between social studies and history, it's the same thing why call it different thing's why, WHY!" Tala said

**"WHY DO A CAT AND MOUSE SLEEP TOGETHER?!"** Bryan ran into the room

**"TOOPY!"** Spencer cheered

"Yeah" Julia cheered

"You're stupid" kai mumbled

"Yeah!"

"Kai take of your pant's" lunar shouted at him

"No" he responded to the beautiful drunk girl

She made a cute sad face 'man that's such a turn on' kai thought to him self

Julia rested her head on kai's shoulder

"My name j-uuuuu-lia"

"Yup"

"Oh dear Lord" he whimpered

The all exchanged looks

**"And well never be royals"** Lunar started to sing

**"Royals"** the rest chanted

**"It don't run in our blood!"** they all said in sync

"Shut up"

The door bell rang, "I'm busy!" kai yelled

"Sorry sir" the mail man entered the room

He stared at the wired scene,

"Don't ask" kai told the man

The high one's had a creepy smile going on

"Guy's?" kai asked them

**"MAIL MAN!"** they started chasing the poor guy, at least kai could have a break

He sat down,

"Alright, kai" he said alone

"Thanks to the stupid drink, Julia, Bryan and tala are high on sugar" he counted in his head

"Lunar's drunk and horny"

"And Spencer's hallucinating",

He looked overt to the table be side him he reached for a full can

"It wouldn't help to try" he slapped his hand

_" kai don't you even thing about it"_ Dranzer demanded

"Sorry" he told his red Phoenix

He started to hear yelling, kai headed up stairs to see his sandy haired friend fighting one of Lunar's drawings, Spencer's fist were all bruised from punching the walls,He looked up

**"HI MONOPLY MAN, WANNA HELP FIGHT OF THIS DEMOND**" kai placed his hands on the drawing of Lunar's bit beast, indeed in did have a demon aura

"Spencer that's a drawing, common let's go down stairs"

"Kai….I see dead people" he smiled like a pedo

"…..k... ._."

* * *

When he came back down stairs, it looked even worse Julia was playing her violin and Bryan and Tala were river dancing

**"BURN-BURN, BURN IT ALL!"** Bryan whipped around his candle lighter

'What ever' he looked around at the scenery  
"my lamp" he sad sadly,

**"YAY!"** Spencer shouted, the other's looked at the stair case

**"YAY"** they fled except for lunar who sat upon kai's lap, he looked up

"Lunar" he asked

"What do you wanna do" she started stroking his chest

"Were all alone" she said as she started to lick kai's neck

He groaned at the blissful sensation,

She whispered something dirty in his ear

"Lunar?" he called the drunken girl

She placed her lips on his, but then he heard a scream

**"ADVENTURE"** kai looked up to see tala heading out the door

**"FUCKING SHIT_"**

He looked at the drunk/sugar indorsed girl

"I can't believe I'm about to say this" he thought to him self

"Lunar"

"Yes kai" she said in a sexy tone

"You're in charge"

**"YAY"** she ran up to hug him

He hugged her back, but sadly he remembered something

**"TALA!"** he ran off

"Bye-bye" lunar chanted

**"BANG POW ZOOM!"** Spencer shouted at the door way

**"BANG POW ZOOM"** Lunar followed

* * *

"TALA" Kai shouted as he ran after him in the chilly park

**"WEEEEEEEE"** Tala leaped in the air

The two toned blue haired boy stopped to take a breath, "I should have stayed with lunar" he started chasing after tala once more

**"PUPPIE"** Tala grabbed some baby out of its stroller

**"MY BABY**" the woman shouted

Tala sat down in a tree and started throwing the little guy up in the air

"I'm going to call you…**LACERTA**!"

The baby chuckled

**"TALA GET ASS DOWN HERE"** kai shouted

**"NO, SAY PLEASE"** tala and baby 'Lacerta' crossed there arm's

Kai grumbled for a bit, it was hard to say "p-please"

"Ok" he threw the baby at the master of Dranzer

kai shrieked luckily he caught the baby, he handed him to the mother

**"SORRY_TALA!"**

He ran after the red head once again, tala finally stopped

"Oh finally" kai said cheerfully, he walked up to his ….friend?

Tala smiled all pedo, he took of his shirt

**"TALA…..ICICLE!"** he jumped into the lake

Kai looked up to the sky **"GOD I PROMISE IF YOU HELP I WONT BE ATHEIST ANY MORE!**" he sobbed

Tala came out of the icy cold water

"Tala snap out of it" kai started shaking his friend

He smiled at him, **"BANG POW ZOOM!"** he ran back to the blitzkrieg boys HQ

* * *

When he returned to there home in was a disaster zone

"Who dare's come across my ship" Spencer with an eye patch on both eyes said with as he pointed a sword at kai's neck

**"MUSTACHE"S ON EVERY THING"** Bryan chanted

**"YAY"** Julia cheered him on

Lunar swung her self on the chandelier like a circus person

**"OHHHHHHH THE ROOOOOF THE ROOOOOF THE MAJESTIC ROOOOOF!"**

**"YAY"** They all cheered for her

"Well Kai" he picked up a can from the table

"If you can't beat them" he cracked it open

"Join em"

* * *

_**~The next day~**_

Bryan was passed out in the bath tub, Julia was chilling on the kitchen table, Spencer was resting in the closet, tala was standing (sleeping like a horse) and Kai and Lunar were fast asleep on the couch topless, and with several love bites across there necks, shoulder's, lunar had a couple on her belly. They were the first one's to be woken up by the sun rise

Lunar looked around the room,

"My head" she mumbled,

she felt a soft hand stroking her legs she looked down and noticed she was wearing noting but a black bra and white boy shorts; she turned to look at kai shirtless opening his eyes and turn towards her,

"Kai" she got up and put on a un-buttoned white shirt,

"Yeah" he said while looking up at her,

she laughed a bit "The fuck happened?"

"Oh…" he looked around the room

"Long story"

* * *

**OMG I've been editing this for like a week, but it doesn't seem to work, hell with it I'm posting, any way secrets 4 is finished and edited…..but I'm still not going to post it…yet this is like a messed up filler chapter, p.s I'm making another deranged filler chapter but I'm either going to post it before or after secrets 4 and 5 (Mind troll I'm done both chapter's….but six is in the making) By the way lunar and kai, did not do nothing but strip and make out so don't be thinking that stuff and think that I'm like those other perverted writers…I at least put a better back round for that, I'm sorry, any way I started writing a new book, but I can't think of a name! It's about a vampire slayer and vampire price who fall in love and blah - blah – blah, help me think of a name? suggestions in comment, review and follow me please?well in tell next time my nail's and dende's PEACE!**


End file.
